Bedtime II: Die Zeit danach
thumb|200pxTeil 1 Nachdem ich hier von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis, welches mir widerfuhr, erzählt habe, haben mich viele dazu ermutigt über die Zeit danach zu reden. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob dies so eine gute Idee ist, denn ich fühle mich unsicherer, seit ich mein Schweigen gebrochen habe. In den letzten Nächten habe ich nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Wie auch immer, ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen, ich werde euch nun erzählen, was in dem neuen Haus passiert ist. Dies wird nicht sonderlich lang sein, da es nur ein paar Tage dauerte, aber glaubt mir, diese paar Tage waren mehr als genug. Wenn du dich recht erinnerst zog ich ein Jahr nach dem Verschwinden meines unwillkommenen Besuchers in ein anderes Zimmer. Dieses war um einiges größer als das vorherige und fühlte sich warm und angenehm an. Manche Orte fühlen sich nun mal nicht gut an. Mein Vorheriges Zimmer fühlte sich schlecht an, aber dieses hier nicht. Glücklicherweise hatte ich hier ein neues Bett, ein gewöhnliches Einzelbett. Mein altes wurde auseinandergenommen und weggeschmissen (was ich nicht gerade schlecht fand, möchte ich anmerken). Ich liebte mein neues Zimmer, ich genoss den vielen Platz für meine Spielsachen, ich war glücklich, dass dieser Raum groß genug war, dass ich in ihm mit ein paar Freunden spielen konnte, aber am meisten war ich erleichtert aus diesem seltsam böse erscheinenden Teil des Hauses raus zu sein. In der ersten Nacht schlief ich so tief wie seit langem nicht mehr. Aber natürlich zog ich mein Bett ein ganzes Stück von der Wand weg. Meiner Mutter erzählte ich einfach, dass ich dies tun würde, damit meine Freunde und ich die so entstandene Lücke zwischen Bett und Wand zum Verstecken nutzen könnten. Am nächsten Tag wachte ich frisch und entspannt wieder auf. Als ich später noch in meinem Bett lag und ein paar meiner Lieblingscartoons auf einem kleinen, tragbaren Fernseher schaute, bemerkte ich etwas Seltsames. Ein alter, dunkelbrauner Schaukelstuhl türmte sich groß und bedrohlich am Fußende meines Bettes vor mir auf. Er war ausgefranst und abgenutzt. Mein Cousin hatte ihn uns mal als Teil einer Möbelgarnitur geschenkt, aber auch da schon sah man ihm sein Alter an. Der Schaukelstuhl an sich war auch nicht ungewöhnlich, er beunruhigte mich nur, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er am vorherigen Abend noch zur Wand gerichtet war. Nun, im Licht des Tages stand er zu mir gerichtet. Ich nahm an, dass einer meiner Eltern ihn umgedreht hatte, als er nach etwas suchte, dass sie dort vergessen hatten, bevor wir die Zimmer tauschten. Die zweite Nacht war nicht ganz so ruhig. Es war so etwa 23 Uhr und ich konnte den Fernseher von der anderen Seite des Hauses hören. Der Raum lag zum Großteil im Dunkeln, das einzige Licht schien schwach von den Straßenlaternen draußen durch mein Fenster herein. Ich war aber zufrieden. Alles war in Ordnung, bis ich ein leises, unverwechselbares Geräusch hörte. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre das Geräusch meines eigenen Atems, doch als ich dann für einen kurzen Moment die Luft anhielt, hörte ich das fast schon unhörbare Atmen eines anderen. Es fuhr fort, rhythmisch und pausenlos. Ich lag da, in der Dunkelheit, und da ich mich noch von dem Terror, den mir dieses Ding im vorherigen Zimmer bereitet hatte, erholte, war ich vollkommen verängstigt. Das Atmen schien so weit weg und ähnelte so wenig dem Keuchen dieses anderen Wesens, dass ich ruhig blieb, doch auch damals schon war dieses Geräusch so schwach, dass ich fast schon dachte, ich hätte es mir nur eingebildet. Trotzdem ging ich kein Risiko ein. Ich stieg aus dem Bett, ging durch den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. Das Geräusch war weg. Ich sah auf den alten, abgenutzten Schaukelstuhl, der noch auf mein Bett gerichtet war, ging zu ihm und drehte ihn um. Ich hatte keinen wirklichen Grund, das zu tun, aber der Gedanke an etwas, was da drin sitzt und mich im Schlaf beobachtet, bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut. In der dritten Nacht war ich nicht so furchtlos. Erneut wachte ich in der Dunkelheit auf. Ich starrte an die Decke, welche so schien, als würde sie das schwache Licht, welches hereinschimmerte, absorbieren. Der Baum vor meinem Fenster wog sich in einer schwachen Brise sanft hin und her und warf seltsame Schatten durch den Raum. Ich hörte nichts, bis auf das entfernte, permanente Summen des nächtlichen Verkehrs. Gerade als ich wieder langsam einschlief hörte ich es; ein Knarren vom Fußende meines Bettes, als würde sich etwas bewegen oder sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Boden platzieren. Ich hob meinen Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, doch ich sah nichts Ungewöhnliches. Alles war, wie es auch schon am Tage zuvor gewesen war, alles stand an seinem Platz. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen; mehrere Comics auf dem Fußboden, ein paar Kartons, welche immer noch nicht ausgepackt waren, der Schaukelstuhl, unbewegt, nach wie vor von mir vom Bett abgewendet; da war nichts Unheimliches. Als ich dann da im Bett saß und noch überlegte, hörte ich es wieder. Ein leises Knarren, gefolgt von einem Geräusch. Das Geräusch sehr geringer Bewegungen. Ich sah wieder durch den Raum. Die verschwommenen, orangenen Schatten von den Blättern des Baumes schienen nun eine bedrohliche Form anzunehmen. Ich sah immer noch keinen Grund mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich sah wieder auf den Schaukelstuhl am Ende meines Bettes. Nach wie vor nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es ist normal, dass das Gehirn eine Weile braucht, um wahren Horror zu erkennen, wenn er sich direkt vor einem befindet. Es braucht eine Weile, dies zu verarbeiten und verwandelt diese in einen Moment der eiskalten Erkennung. Ja, ich sah auf den alten, abgenutzten Schaukelstuhl in der Dunkelheit, aber ich sah auch auf die Person, die in ihm saß. In dem schwachen Licht konnte ich nur die Umrisse seines Hinterkopfes ausmachen, der Rest war von der Rückenlehne des Schaukelstuhles bedeckt. Ich saß Bewegungslos da, betete, dass meine Augen von der Umgebung getäuscht worden waren. Das leise Knarren, als es sich in seinem abgenutzten Thron bewegte, jagte mir eine riesige Angst ein; das war nicht bloß ein Trick der Dunkelheit. Es lehnte sich auf die rechte Seite. Ich wusste, was es vorhatte. Es drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen. Es war schwierig etwas zu erkennen, selbst in diesem Raum schien es dunkler zu sein als an jedem anderen Ort auf dieser Welt. Ich sah etwas, was wie eine Ansammlung langer Finger schien, die sich langsam über die Lehne schob, dann noch eine. Der Raum lag in Stille gehüllt, ich hörte nur die Geräusche dieses Dinges, wie es sich langsam drehte und das Klopfen meines rasenden Herzens. Zuerst konnte ich nur Umrisse ausmachen, doch dann hob es seinen Kopf und enthüllte zwei winzige Lichtpunkte in der Dunkelheit seiner tiefen Augenhöhlen. Es sah mich an. Ich schrie und im nächsten Moment ging das Licht an und meine Mutter und mein Bruder standen im Raum, fragten, ob ich einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Ich saß sprachlos da, erkannte sie kaum und starrte auf den nun leeren Schaukelstuhl. Ich blieb nur noch für wenige weitere Tage in diesem Zimmer bevor wir plötzlich auszogen. Während diesen Nächten geschah nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, bis auf die letzte Nacht, in der ich aufwachte, weil ich warme Luft spürte von etwas, was mir ins Ohr atmete. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und schlug auf den Lichtschalter. Das Geräusch des langsamen, rhythmischen Atmens von etwas Ungesehenem blieb, lauter als zuvor. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Zwei Jahre später schlief ich friedlich in meinem Bett im neuen Haus. Es gab keine weiteren Ereignisse und ich war sicher, was auch immer mich in dieser kleinen, durchschnittlichen Vorstadtwohnung geplagt hatte auch dort blieb und für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Aber trotz allem blieb mir ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Meine Qualen (und meiner Meinung nach war dieses Ding aus dem Schaukelstuhl nicht dasselbe, wie das aus der Wand), hielten noch eine Überraschung für mich bereit. Für einen letzten, schrecklichen Moment spürte ich die Präsenz dieser Wesen. Ich lag zwei Jahre nach unserem Letzten Aufeinandertreffen in meinem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Ich war in einem Albtraum gefangen und erleichtert, als ich aufwachte und mich in meinem sicheren, gemütlichen Bett wiederfand Der Raum war dunkler als sonst. Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus, der Traum war vorbei. Doch der Raum war so dunkel. Ich konnte nichts sehen, als wäre das gesamte Licht herausgesogen worden. Ich kicherte etwas, als ich bemerkte, dass ich während des Schlafens meine Decke über mein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Die Decke war angenehm kühl, doch die Luft war etwas zu warm. Gerade, als ich die Decke wegziehen wollte, hörte ich es. Zum aller letzten Mal hörte ich es. Das rhythmische Atmen vom Fußende meines Bettes. Angst ergriff mich, gefolgt von Ärger und Verzweiflung. Warum konnte es mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Dann tat ich etwas anderes, als sonst. Ich entschied mich, mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht wollte mir dieses Ding nichts tun, vielleicht wusste es nicht, was für eine Angst es mir machte. Als das Atmen lauter wurde und näher kam, begann ich zu weinen. Ich konnte seine Präsenz auf der anderen Seite der Decke spüren, seinen Atem über mir, wie stehende Luft. Unter Tränen äußerte ich drei Worte, die sicher all dem ein Ende setzen würden: „Bitte, hör auf“. Sein Atem veränderte sich, es kam mehr in Bewegung, wurde schneller. Ich nahm Bewegungen neben mir wahr, dann schwebte das Atmen erst zum Fußende des Bettes zurück, danach einmal Quer durch den Raum, durch die Tür auf den Flur und dann verschwand es dort. Halb weinend, halb begeistert lag ich nach wie vor in der Dunkelheit, mein Gesicht immer noch von der Decke bedeckt. Du würdest das vielleicht als Sieg abstempeln, ich aber tat es nicht. Falls diese Dinge echt waren, wusste ich nahezu sicher, dass ich ihre Absichten doch nicht falsch ausgelegt hatte. Sie waren verdreht und gefüllt mit Böswilligkeit. Normalerweise benutze ich dieses Wort nicht, um etwas zu beschreiben, aber dieses Ding ist so böse, wie ich hoffe, nie zu werden. Woher ich das weiß? Ich erzähle es dir. Wenige Momente, nachdem dieses Ding schien das Haus verlassen zu haben, Drückte mir etwas mit großer Kraft die Decke gegen mein Gesicht. Ich spürte, wie eine große Hand mit langen Fingern meinen Kopf umklammerte, die Fingernägel scharf wie Rasierklingen. Ich schaffte es, mich aus dem Bett zu rollen und zu fliehen, schreiend aus dem Zimmer zu rennen und meine Familie zu wecken. Man kann es nicht leugnen, dieses Wesen versuchte mich zu ersticken. Es wollte mich töten. Original Teil 3 Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende